The Prophecy of Alex Morgan (Percy Jackson Spinoff)
by NicoXLeoForever
Summary: Alex Morgan, a 15 year old runs into trouble. Many of times. When she is enrolled into her best friend's boarding school, Eastlake High, trouble seems to find her more easily, and in many new ways. When Alex and her friend are whisked away to a special camp, she is faced with a new e and her friends of old and new must solve the prophecy and save Olympus before it falls.
1. Summary

Alex Morgan, and 15 year old, runs into trouble. Many of times. When she is enrolled into her best friend, Diana's, boarding school, Eastlake High School, trouble seems to find her more easily, and in many new, horrifying ways. When Alex and Diana are whisked away to a "special" camp, she is faced with a new prophecy, one she cannot face alone. She and her friends of old and new must solve the prophecy and save Olympus for it falls.


	2. Chapter 1 Explosion

The only thing more tough about being me, is being the teachers who have to put up with me. Sure if you are a substitute, you know not to volunteer at that school again. If you are a full-time teacher there, you have no where to run. Teachers are not afraid to admit they have a party when I leave their class. Or, I mean, leave their school.

In the past four years I have been kicked out of five different schools. Err, make that six. See, I am starting here, because this is where it all began. I always knew I was "special", but I finally found out why. This is the story of the prophecy. My prophecy. And how it changed my life, the not-so-easy life of Alex Morgan, forever.

*The Beginning*

*Monday Morning*

I woke with an explosion as my alarm clock blew up and burst into flames. Sighing, I rolled off my bed and reached under my desk to grab the fire extinguisher. (And yes, I have to keep one in my room. Lets just say I am use to this.)

Of course my roommate was already gone to class. The girl is smart enough to get out of there before I woke to cause chaos to the world. Ok, maybe not the world, but the other dorms would sure be in for some problems, possibly including fire.

As I put the fire out, I noticed a shadow that looked like legs under my door. _Crap, _I thought, _someone heard the explosion. _I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole only to fine nothing. At least now I do not have to explain yet another fire to a freshly woken up teenager. _My dorm neighbors must REALLY hate me, _I thought as I cleaned up what was left of my homemade clock up.

Half the stuff I own is hand made. I make it all myself. It took me only five minutes to make this clock with only some duct tape, an old wire and a sheet of copper, and it worked fine until now. With my ADHD and all, I am always moving, so it doesn't bother me to be up all night making random junk that I end up being proud of.

"I really liked this one," I mumbled to myself as the bell sounded. "Ah man!" I shouted as I put on a shirt and grabbed my homework off my desk as I ran out the door. Not only did I wake late, but I wasted all my time cleaning up my mess. Knocking over three people in the hall and getting many dirty glares, I finally reached my first class. As I entered my math classroom, my teacher, Mr. Richards was reading something on the board.

Without turning around, he said "Another 'incident' Ms. Morgan?"

"Sorry Mr. Richards. My alarm clock kind of...caught aflame…again…" I answered sheepishly while the class laughed at most likely the soot in my hair and on my face. I did not even care to look at myself when I left. I drop my book on my way to the back of the classroom and an unknown hand kicked it way from my reach. I raise my head to look at the person whose pink converse-covered foot kicked my book away only to find it belonged to Brooke George, the principle's daughter.

Brook George has been out to ruin my life since I came to this school, which was only a few months ago. And not only that, but she is doing a pretty good job at doing so. The first day I was her, she dumped her friend's slushy on me, like they do in that TV show Glee, not to mention it was 30 degrees in New York that morning. And my roommate was not help. First day at a new boarding school, and all the person you are going to be living with for the next year has to say is 'Keep your stuff on your side.' Thanks Rachel, I'll remember that.

As I retrieved my book that became the center of attention for the game 'Kick the Book' from two guys, in finally made my way to my desk. Brooke turned around and sent an ugly smirk my way, as if she thought I cared to look at her ugly face. Sure she was pretty, I guess, but guys mostly liked her so her dad would not go after them. I heart it happened before.

Mr. Richards continued the lesson I could care less about on the board until the bell rang and a tramped of teenagers ran out the door, leaving me, as usual, the last one to leave. That is, until I heard my name behind me. Talking to Mr. Richards was a tall, Latino looking kid, covered in soot, like me, with a tool belt around his skinny hips. I have never seen him before, at least I do not think so, yet he knows my name. I don't have time to think about it before he walks up to me.

"Hey, I'm Leo," the Latino tells me, holding out a grease covered hand. I place my similar looking hand in his and shake it.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" I spurt out, not really knowing what else to do.

"Hey, your shake is hard. You must work hard. Same here." Leo babbled on. Does he turn off?

"Uh…yeah… I'm kind of a mechanic."

"Whoa, really? Same here dude!" He is WAY to enthusiastic.

"Um…Leo? It was nice meeting you and all but I have to go to class." I say slowly so he can understand me better.

"Oh, no you don't. You are needed in the principles office. Mr. Richards told me to tell you."

"Well….thanks for telling me then….bye?" I say walking away more uncomfortably then when I was walking in the classroom.

"Yeah, see you around sunshine!" and with that he was gone. At least I had a full convocation with someone for once.  
If only I knew what was coming for me soon.


	3. Chapter 2 Expulsion

I walked down the deserted hallway to Mr. George's office in the back. I do not know what I did this time, but I have already had a warning at this school for rough behavior. I was playing soccer, and I accidentally kicked on of the players. In the face. Just because I am good with my hands and not my feet, I went to detention for a week and got a warning. Apparently, if you get two of those, you get expelled, which in my case is not so bad considering I am use to it, but I am running out of schools that will except me at this moment because it is almost the end of the third semester.

Finally, with falling three times over nothing, I ended up in front of the principle and secretary's office. From experience, I know that just waltzing in to his or her office is NOT ok, and so I politely knocked, and the secretary pulled open the door with a jerk. _Gosh, even she is angry, _I thought. I must have done something really wrong. Or not.

She used a long, wrinkled finger to gesture me to enter into the joining two offices, making me sit in a chair outside of his door until he got done yelling at another kid. When the door opened, and a short, blonde girl ran out crying, Mr. George stepped out halfway only to turn to me and glare as if I killed three people.

"In my office," a stern voice declared, making me stand up really fast, getting dizzy, stumbling into a chair in his office. I was not scared of him, I could have cared less. I was scared of what he was going to do. And for what?

"So I heard that you blew something up again? And that it caught fire this time? And you cant deny it because you admitted it in front of your math class. So tell me. Did you or did you not blow up something?" Man, he can really drive it home.

"Yes, sir, but-" I _was_ going to explain how it was an accident, but things got a tad freaky.

Mr. George began to make a high pitched screeching noise. At first, I though he was screaming at me, like he did from the first girl but then he stopped, like nothing happened, and continued to lecture me on how he knew he was right, and how I was getting expelled. Great, just what I needed.

As I left his office, his snotty secretary made a retched face at me.

"Since I am leaving, I can do…_this._" I pushed my arm along the top of her desk, toppling the coffee maker, her laptop and all her papers to the floor with a _thud_. Making a fist and hitting it on my chest twice, I give her a peace sign and said "Peace out, Bro." and walked to my dorm to grab my things and get the heck out of there.


	4. Chapter 3 Expectations

Leaving the school was not the hard part. Finding a place to go was. Lucky me, coming from an orphanage and all, I don't have a real place to go. My social worker put me in the boarding school so she would not have to watch me. What happens when she finds out I have been kicked out of yet another school? That's when it hit me.

No, seriously something hit me.

In New York, there are many pieces of paper flying around, but normally a piece of paper, with what you are looking for on it, doesn't come out of nowhere and plaster onto your face, making you suffocate.

Pulling the blue piece of paper off my face, I revile a picture of a small, but sophisticated looking school. Written across the top in fancy black letters was the name:

"Eastlake Academy High School, for the privileged and academically advanced young adults."

It continued to explain the advantages of joining such a school, when I noticed at the bottom in bold letters

"**OPEN ENROLMENT ACCEPTED"**

"Oh my god, thank you!" I screamed out loud, receiving weird looks from many pedestrians walking by. Now I don't have to worry about the words "Death by social worker" written across my tombstone. Pulling my phone out of my pocket so I could call the school, I realized I have and text message from my friend, Zoë.

Zoë: _Hey, when I get out of school today, want to hang? _

Me: _Sure. What time you get out?_

Zoë: _5 minutes. Meet me outside the Eastlake High sign ok?_

Me: _Wait…Eastlake?_

Zoë: _Yeah….the school I transferred to? Remember, like only a week ago?_

Me: _Holy crap I forgot…they are still enrolling right?_

Zoë: _Um Yeah? Why…_

Me: _I kind of need to enroll…_

Zoë: _What did you do at your other school…._

Me: _You know….stuff….anywho, when I get there, I need to enroll, ok?_

Zoë: _Sure we can go to Mrs. George's office when you get here. See you in a minute._

Wait, Mrs. George? Is every principle's last name in the state George? Odd..

I made my way to the school, and found Zoë near the front door.

"Ok, Allons-y," She said, waving her hand in the air.

" Just come on," I say, pulling her through the tall glass doors, but not before seeing the reflection of a tall Latino in the distance. Before I had a chance to turn around and look for the kid who introduced himself to me earlier as Leo, he disappeared. He didn't necessarily vanish, but he was just out of sight, like he was not there in the first place. Feeling stupid, I finally pulled open the door and walked with Zoë to the principle's office. Or what it should be known as, for I found out the hard way, sudden death.


End file.
